A Decision in the Dark
by coldfiredragon
Summary: The pain of events in the past caused one of the Swat Kats to leave. Now those events have come back to haunt him and he must make a decision about his future.Finished
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own The Swat Kats, I don't own the characters, or the story, or the jet although I wouldn't mind having a cat like Jake. Alas I own nothing and therefore do not want to be sued

I just want to say thanks in advance for those who read and decide to review.

Summary: The pain of events in the past caused one of the Swat Kats to leave. Now those events have come back to haunt him and he must make a decision about his future

Pain, fear, cold, the three constants which that have made up my exisitence for an undetermined period of time. I don't know how long I've been chained in this cell, all I know is that the dim bulb in the hall outside my cell never changes. I feel fear almost more then I fell pain. I'm afraid because I know that eventually my captors will return and when they do they will beat me again.

A shiver racks my body and I try to curl into a tighter ball in order to conserve what little body heat my body is producing. All I'm wearing is a pair of jeans and it is so cold. As I move I reopen some of the most recent wounds on my back and I gasp slightly in pain. Eventually I drift off to sleep but I don't sleep long before I am awakened by the clanking of the solid steel as it opens to admit my captors. Immediately I am awake and trying to move away from them. I don't get far before because of the iron cuffs that hold my wrists and ankles to the bed.

My eyes widen in fear as the largest of the figures looms over me. He is my primary tormentor and the one who arranged my capture. That's right I wasn't always a prisoner. I had a life once, a partner, friends, a job… Not anymore though, not since he took me prisoner. The kat leaning over me ripped my life from me. A whimper escapes my throat as Dark Kat leans down and gently cups my chin in his paw. He turns my face to the left to examine the deep claw marks that he had put their on my first day of as his prisoner. He has never allowed them to fully heal because he wants to make sure I am scarred there for the rest of my life.

"I could stop your pain Jake. All you have to do is agree to work for me." His voice is soft. "It doesn't have to be this way. You were top of your graduating class at Megakat University and the third highest ever in the history of the school to graduate with a dual major in physics and engineering. Feral was a fool for pushing you to the side. Work for me and prove it to him."

I am so tempted to listen to him in order to make my pain stop. As quickly as I consider his offer I reject it. Chance would never forgive me if I gave into Dark Kat, if I betrayed the dream that he and I started together. I narrow my eyes and try to find enough bravery to speak.

"I won't work for you!" I hiss quietly. Dark Kat's face darkens immediately but I continue to speak. "Somebody will find me you psycho and when they do you will pay for what you have done to me." Dark Kat chuckles quietly.

"No one is going to come for you Jake. Do you have any idea how long it has been since I had you brought to me? IT"S BEEN MONTHS BOY!" I collapse back on bed in shock.

"Months?!" I whisper brokenly. Dark Kat's smile widens and I know without a doubt that he isn't lying to me

"Almost four months to be exact." He whispers. My body is shaking and try as I might I can't get it to stop. My mind is spinning, trying desperately to comprehend how Chance hadn't found me yet

"You are lying." I whisper desperately but Dark Kat shakes his head.

"No one is coming boy. You can either give in and work for me or I can continue to torture you until you give in."

"No, I won't." I don't know why I say it but my words causes the smirk on Dark Kat's face to disappear.

"Have it your way then. Creeplings, take him!"

"No!" I cry out and try to twist away form their grasp as four or five creeplings advance towards me. The sudden movement tears open more of the slashes on my back and I whimper as Dark Kat leans over me and grips my wrists.

"You aren't going anywhere my dear boy so make it easy on yourself and come quietly." He reaches up and strokes my cheek in an almost comforting gesture before moving away again.

"Only you have the power to make this end Jake. You can give up your useless ideals and start working for me. Your friends have obviously given up on you so what do you have to loose?" Dark Kat chuckled softly at the look of denial on Jake's face as he turned to toward the door of the cell. "Creeplings, bring him, if he won't give up willingly then we will have to break him to our will."

Please review

This is the story so far... It gets better I promise. It's probably going to be kinda short but I won't end it like this I promise and it will havea happy ending! No tragedy, just some emotional angst.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats, period, not the characters, not the plot and not the jet. I don't want to be sued thanks.

Thanks to those in advance who choose to read and review.

Last time:

"Only you have the power to make this end Jake. You can give up your useless ideals and start working for me. Your friends have obviously given up on you so what do you have to loose?" Dark Kat chuckled softly at the look of denial on Jake's face as he turned to toward the door of the cell. "Creeplings, bring him, if he won't give up willingly then we will have to break him to our will."

"NO!" I whimper brokenly as the creeplings advance on me. I can feel hot tears on my cheeks as they move closer. Right as they are about to touch me I wake up.

I find myself sitting bolt upright in bed. The tears are running down my face to join with the beads of sweat that had formed on my fur as I had slept. The thin sheets had pooled in a twisted mess around my waist and I notice dimly that despite the fact that I'm sweating from my dream the room is freezing. A quick scan of my room reveals that I had left the window open before falling asleep. It had started to rain sometime during the night and with the rain the temperature had dropped.

_Way to go Jake. That's all you need is pheomonia_I stand and push the sheets to the side as I walk to the window. It's still raining pretty hard and I stand at the window for a second letting the cool air calm me down. I can hear the sounds of tires on the wet road as other kats make their way home or to work. I'm not sure which really, I didn't look at the clock when I got up. With a sigh I pull the window shut and head back to bed. Not that I'm going to get any sleep tonight. I never sleep after I have those dreams.

I sit down on the bed and rub my paw over my face. As I do so I can feel the scar tissue left from where Dark Kat had permanently left his mark on my body. My hand drops away and I feel tears form at the corners of my eyes. I try to hold them back but I know I can't. I never can, it's been over six months since I managed to escape from my captors and I still can't keep from crying when I think about what happened.

_How can you when you see the results of your torture every morning in the mirror?_ I look around my room for something to throw but I come up empty. The room, even after several months is still pretty bare. The street light outside my window highlights everything in shadow and for a second I almost feel like I'm back in that cell in Dark Kat's complex. _The streetlight isn't that single bulb though and you are not secured to the bed._

I silently thank the rational part of my brain for keeping me sane through the past months as I lay back down. The scar tissue on my back protests slightly but I ignore it as I roll over so I'm not facing the window. As I do this I come face to face with the bright red numbers of my clock. 4:48 A.M. stares back at me and I sigh as I pull the sheets back over me and grab the blanket from the floor.

_Three hours till I have to be at work. I'll get up around 6:30 to take a shower._ As I lay there I contemplate the dream that had woken me. It's not the only dream I've had about my tormentors but it is by far the worst. The day I found out that I had been a captive for over four months will never stop haunting me no matter how much I want it to.

I know that Chance didn't intentionally leave me there and I don't really blame him but I can't bring myself to face him either. I know he must have been worried sick about me and that he probably thinks I'm dead now. Despite that he hasn't stopped what he started. The papers are still filled with the accomplishments of the remaining Swat Kat.

_Way to go Chance, you managed to pick up and continue when I couldn't._I'm proud of him if nothing else. I can feel myself drifting off again so I pull the blankets a little closer and drift back to sleep.

Sorry the chapter is so short, I warned that the story would probably be pretty short but I'll try to make it longer. Thanks to all who review and who have reviewed so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats. I don't own the characters, I don't own the plot, and I don't own the jet.

Thanks in advance to all those who choose to read and review. I especially want to thanks to nyte-Kat for her two reviews so far.

This chapter is much longer then the first two so I hope everybody enjoys.

* * *

I awake in a cold sweat to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. My sleep fogged brain works desperately to figure out what I had been dreaming about as my paw snakes out from under the warm blankets to shut off the annoying object. I miss the button on the first try and with an annoyed curse slap at the buttons again. The sound finally stops and I slump back onto the bed to enjoy the blissful silence.

Now that I can think without the buzzing ringing in my head I remember what I had been dreaming about and what the alarm reminded me of.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on the cot in my cell again, wrists and ankles secured to the bed as usual when I heard it, the sound of the bases alarm system. For a second a felt hope leap in my chest. _Maybe Chance has actually found me. _I remember hoping desperately. Then I remembered that Chance had abandoned me. It had been over a month and a half since Dark Kat had first informed me that I had been his prisoner for nearly four months. I knew because he now kept me updated on the passage of time. I think he thought that if I realized that no one was coming that I might give in to him faster._

_I shivered violently at the thought as the alarm continued. All I could do was lie there after all. If I could have moved from the cot I would have but there was no way I could escape. I took comfort in the fact that if the base was destroyed with me in it that everything would end. I had given myself over to the peace that this idea brought me when I heard footsteps and the noise of the creeplings in the hallway. I heard Dark Kat's voice and my blood ran cold._

"Take him to the plane. There is no way I'm giving up my prize to the Enforcers. They don't know he's here and I'm not going to let them find out. I'll finish getting the plane ready for take off." _With those words any hope I had been holding on to of rescue left me. I could hear the clanking of the door as Dark Kat's men entered my cell  
_

"Release his wrists."_ One of the men commanded and one of his soldiers came forward with the keys. When my wrists had been released I flexed my hands to increase the blood flow but the commander in charge gripped them tightly and a whimper escaped my throat. _

"Try anything funny Clawson and I'll never let you forget it. Do you understand me boy?" _I nodded weakly and remained still as my ankles were released. Once they were free I lay there for a second as the feeling returned. Knowing this would be my only shot at escape for a while I grabbed the kat's wrist and knocked him off balance into the kat beside him. That kat had dropped his gun which I grabbed as it fell. Before the other kat in the room could react I hit him over the head with the butt of the rifle and took off down the hall. _

_End Flashback_

I glance back at the clock and sigh. I have to get in the shower and get to work before I'm late. As I'm walking toward that bathroom I continue to think over my escape. I honestly don't know how I did it but I managed to make it out of the base without getting caught by any of Dark Kat's guards or the Enforcers. I think I was too weak and scared to stop and worry about where I was or what would happen if I were caught. All I knew at the time was that I had to get away. Somehow I managed and I got lucky I guess.

I reach into the shower and start adjusting the water temperature. I like them hotter then I did before my capture, the hot water loosens up the muscle in my back and I after nearly 6 months in a cold cell you start to cherish the joy of hot water.

After I'm finished with my shower I grab the towel off the rack and head over to the sink. The face that looks back at me isn't the kat I remember before my capture. Dark circles underline my eyes and the lines of scar tissue where Dark Kat marked my face glare back at me. They look a lot better now then they did when I escaped and for that I have two people to thank.

The first person is a widow named Catherine. She was elderly but took me in anyway when she found me lying half dead in her cornfield. I don't honestly know how I got there; all I can figure is that Dark Kat's base must have been underground-in the farmlands about twenty-five minutes outside of Megakat City.

All I remember was waking up on a soft bed with sunlight streaming through and open window. I must have made some noise because a couple minutes later and an elderly female kat was standing in the door of the room.

_Flashback_

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." You gave me quite a scare when I found you."_ I had tried to sit but the screaming pain of the welts in my back didn't allow me to do so. The woman eyed me gravely. "Your injuries are serious. I wouldn't move if I were you. I try to speak but all that comes out is a dry cough. The she-kat had walked over to my bed and picked up a glass of water which she handed to me. _"Here drink this it might help."_ I nod and slowly sipped the water. _

"Who are you and where am I?"_ I finally asked. She smiled._

"My name is Abby Whitford, I found you over a week ago and brought you here. You were touch and go for the first few days but you seem to have gotten past the worst of it."

_I had nodded weakly as my brain tried to comprehend that I had been unconscious for a week. _"Thank you."_ I finally manage. _"I owe you my life I."

"You don't owe me anything. Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?"_ I had nodded warily. _"Okay, first off what's your name? And second what happened to you?"

_The images of my captivity had flashed before my eyes and I felt myself begin to shake violently. Her gentle hand on my shoulder calmed me and I managed to choke out. _"Jake… Jake Clawson."_ I remember telling her the first lie that had come into my head. _"I was kat-napped off the street, beaten, and left to die."_ I could tell she didn't believe me and I had tried to sit up again. "_I should leave. I've taken up enough of your time."_ She had gently pushed me back down._

"Stay still or you will open those welts on your back again. They have just started to heal up a bit and it will do you no good to tear them open again. You are not going anywhere until you have healed up. Do you understand me?"_ I had nodded and she had smiled at me. _"Good to see you understand. I'll head down to the kitchen and make you something to eat. You must be famished."_ Before I could reply she was gone._

_End Flashback_

I wrap the towel around my waste and head back to the bedroom to get dressed. I glance at the clock which reads 6:56. I have just over an hour till I need to be at work. With a sigh I head over to my closet and start throwing clothes onto my bed. My choice in clothing has changed a lot since I recovered no more tank tops and such. They show too much. After throwing the necessary clothing onto the bed I turn to see what I had picked out. A pair of loose black jeans and a black T-shirt, not the ideals business attire but I do work as a mechanic after all so it really doesn't matter. I head over to the bed and dress quickly.

As I head out of the bedroom and make my way toward the kitchen I grab the remote and flip on the TV. The morning news is on and they are reporting the latest accomplishment of my former partner. I watch for a second before grabbing the milk out of the fridge and pouring myself a glass. Before I know it the milk is gone and I'm glancing at the clock. 7:22, I have just enough time to finish getting dressed and walk into work.

I grab my tennis shoes and slip them on and then grab two wide leather wrist bands from the coffee table. They are the kind that Goth kids wear and I like them because they hide the scar tissue around my wrists were the manacles had been during my captivity. One has a watch built in so I know that if I don't get moving soon I'll be late.

I stand and grab my cell phone, keys, and wallet from the table by the door and am about to leave when I notice my baseball cap on the peg by the door. I grab it and pull it low so it shadows my face. The fewer stares I receive about my scars the better, henceforth the baseball cap and wrist bands. I take one last look around my apartment and decide that I haven't forgotten anything before making my way into the hall and locking the door.

The walk to work is pretty uneventful. Only one kitten stared at me before apologizing repeatedly. I brush her off and continue to work. My boss is arriving just as I do and he grins at me.

"Hey Jake, how was your night? You don't look too good are you sleeping?" I look over at Alex and sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" Alex is the other kat I have to thank for my recovery. He's Catherine's son. I never would have met him if Catherine hadn't asked me what I was going to do after I had recovered. I had looked at her with lost empty eyes and told her that I honestly didn't know. I poured my heart out to her and told her that I felt abandoned by the people I called friends and was afraid that they wouldn't accept me again after what had happened.

In truth I was worried about how Chance would react. I still am to be truthful. He would feel guilty and I didn't want that, nor did I want him to pity me. I had been strong when I had to, I hadn't given in. I hadn't betrayed our secret but Chance had betrayed me. He had left me in that hole for almost six months. I know it wasn't his fault he would have rescued me the first day if he could have but I'm not ready to trust him again. Maybe one day I will be able to but not right now.

Abby had understood how I felt and a couple days later approached me with an offer. Her son had an auto shop out in Breston which is a city that's a five hour plane ride outside Megakat City and he was looking for a couple good mechanics to help him out. I had jumped at the opportunity for something different and had accepted.

Now I was here and I had been here for a while and I didn't plan on leaving for a while. I still needed time to adjust.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Alex talking to me. I finally came back to the land of the living when he snapped his fingers in my face. I look at him nervously and see only concern written across his face.

"Jake are you okay? You really don't look good. I'm worried about you." For a second I consider lying to him and telling him that I'm okay but I know it won't work.

"I'm having nightmares Alex, they won't stop. Every night they wake me up." I had finally broken down shortly after my arrival and had told Alex that I had been taken prisoner by one of Megakat City's super-villains because the kat believed that I could be an asset to his organization. Alex hadn't laughed. He knew that the tears that were running down my face as I told him my story were real. He now nods sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Jake, you know I don't like to pry but I'm worried about you. You need to stop running and maybe you will be able to heal." I look at him.

"I don't know if I can heal. I've tried so hard and you and your mom have been the best. You can't understand how much it means to me."

"Everything will work out Jake, just don't loose confidence in that and eventually everything will be okay. I'll be here for you jus remember that." I nod.

"Thanks Alex, I'll work everything out eventually."

I hope everyone enjoyed. Keep reviewing. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAT Kats, not the characters, not the plot, not the jet. Alex is my only orginal character.

**Quick note about last chapter**, I noticed after I posted it that I put in two names for Alex's mother Catherine and Abby. **Abby **is her name **Abby Whitford** her son's name is **Alex Whitford** just wanted to make that clear.

Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate each one.

nyte-kat, I understand the whole no life thing. I read way to much fanfiction but some of it is just to good to remove myself from my computer. Also I don't mind badgering, I consider it constructive criticism.

Yami Maleci: Thanks for your review. You have a good base story as well. Don't be hard on yourself. I want to read more when you get it up.

* * *

The rest of the morning goes pretty smoothly. Alex has said what he needs to say and doesn't bring up the topic of our early morning conversation. In fact he seems to have forgotten about it completely as we banter lightly back and forth about the newest piece of junk that has been brought into the shop. We get a good mix here though. We are one of the best mechanic shops in the city and the people know it. 

I slid out from under the car I'm working on and grin over at Alex who is elbow deep within the car beside me. He's intense when he's working and I have to respect him for it. He's also good with the customers. He takes care of their needs while I stay just out of site and under their cars where a good mechanic is supposed to be.

We have our regulars, the people who come in once a month or so to get their cars checked and tuned up. I know one of them, a pretty little she-kat named Rei has a thing for Alex. She's always in here flirting with him. I know he notices and we joke a little about it. She hasn't asked him out yet and I keep encouraging him to make the first move but I know he won't. He's like that, cool and collected, but terrible when it comes to talking to she-kats.

Alex finally stands and wipes his paws on the grease rag that's tucked into his belt. He glances over at me and grins.

"Done already Jake?" I nod.

"Just waiting on you to get finished so we can head to lunch." He laughs quietly and looks up at the clock.

"I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Let's get cleaned up and we can head down to the deli down the street." I nod again and a mischievous grin spreads across my face.

"Race you to the bathroom." He gets the same little grin and we take off. I'm just slightly faster and manage to beat him inside. I slam the door in his face and lock it. As I head toward the sink I can hear him chuckling good naturedly.

"I'll get you back Jake just wait till you come out of there." I smile to myself as I begin washing the grease off my paws and upper arms. The faint scar tissue on my wrists where the cuffs dug into my skin glares back at me and I reach into my pocket and pull out my wrist bands. When they are safely in place I walk over to the door and unlock it. Alex is waiting for me and just as I fully exit the bathroom he tackles me.

We roll around on the floor for a second until he manages to pin me. We are both grinning and breathing hard as he looks down on me. Suddenly I stiffen as I have a short flashback to my captivity. My body goes rigid for about two seconds and I can hear Alex scrambling off me as I snap out of it. Alex is looking at me with worried eyes as I shake my head to clear it.

"Jake?" He asks nervously. "Are you okay?" He extends his hand to help me up and I accept.

"It's okay Alex, I'm fine. I wasn't for a couple seconds but I am now." He looks relieved that I don't tell him I'm fine but I knew he would have read through the "I'm fine nothing happened" story in 1.3 seconds. He's a sharp kat who doesn't like to be lied to and I make it a point not to. He looks me over before giving me a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that Jake. I didn't mean to freak you out." This isn't the first time something like this happened to me around him. There was one time shortly after I arrived that I completely freaked out and started having a panic attack. I've gotten better even though I'm not seeing a shrink. I can just see myself walking into a doctor's office and saying "Doctor I was once the Swat Kat known as Razor. You see a couple months ago I was taken prisoner by a super-villain named Dark Kat because he thought he could use me because of my test scores when I was in school." Yeah, that's not happening any time soon.

As I've been thinking about these things Alex has been locking up the shop and I have been gathering my stuff. I head toward the front door and switch the sign so it reads "out to lunch back in an hour". Alex locks the door and we head down the street towards a little deli that Alex had introduced me to the first week I was in town. The food is heavenly and I was immediately hooked. We eat there then head back to the shop. Alex opens up as I head to the back to drop my keys and phone in my locker.

As I'm about to head towards the front when I hear the bell on the door jingle and Alex welcoming whoever our customer is. Something in my gut tells me to stay in the back for now and I make my way toward the office Alex and I share. It's a closed room with no windows but it shares a wall with the customer service portion of the garage so I can hear who Alex is talking to. I slip into my chair and pull out a stack of paperwork that needs finishing.

I hadn't planned to listen to Alex and the customer but I just can't help myself, I'm a kat after all and kat's are curious by nature. Anyway I found myself listening in and after a couple seconds I recognize who Alex is talking to and my heart just about stops. It's Chance. Why the heck he's in Breston I don't know and I have no intention of finding out. I listen a little closer and hear Chance asking Alex if he's seen me.

So he thinks I'm still alive and he's looking for me. That's a comfort and a curse at the same time. I'm not ready to go back yet. My life just started to return to something considered normal and there was no way I want another train wreck so soon.

Much to my relief Alex doesn't tell Chance about me. Then Chance asks if anyone else is working today and I feel panic start to set in. I can't let him find me here. Then Alex does something I didn't expect him to do, he straight out lies. He tells Chance that his partner Max went home early for the day. Something about not feeling the greatest. If I were out there now I would kiss him but my presence would kind of defeat the purpose of him lying now wouldn't it.

Chance sighs in defeat and I hear him speaking as he gets ready to leave. "If you hear anything let me know. I'll leave you a phone number and an e-mail. I'll be in town until tomorrow evening."

"I'll be sure to let you know if I hear anything." Alex calls as Chance makes his way to the door. The defeat in Chance's voice as he thanks Alex makes me want to run out and stop him but I force myself to remain still until I hear the jingle of the door telling me that he has left. When he's finally gone I can feel my control slipping and my hands start shaking. Before I know it silent tears are falling down my cheeks. Somehow I have enough control to move the papers out of the way before I cradle my head in my arms and start sobbing.

I don't hear Alex when the door to the office opens and he stands there watching me break down in silence. He knows how hard this is for me and waits for me to calm down a little before he enters and kneels at my side.

"I take it you heard our conversation?" I nod through my tears. "I'm sorry Jake. I know you weren't ready to face him. I hope what I said was okay." I stare at him as if he's just grown a couple extra heads.

"There was no way I could have faced him. Not right now, with no warning and no time to prepare myself. I'm lucky I didn't give myself away I was so high strung." Alex smirks at me as he studies me but the smirk quickly turns into a frown.

"You have to face him eventually. He misses you a lot Jake. I could tell and I only spent 5 minutes with him. He sounded so defeated out there. You didn't see him he looks like he's slept even less then you have."

I shudder as Alex describes the changes that Chance has gone through. I know that it's my fault that this happened to him. Try as I might though I can't convince myself to run out and look for him. He can't be far away. Heck I even have a phone number I could call him and have him meet me somewhere. Instead I look up at Alex.

"What if I go back and it happens again?" Now it's Alex's turn to stare at me like I've grown extra heads.

"What if what happens again Jake?" He asks in confusion. I take off one of the wrist bands and show him the damage to my wrist.

"This, what if it happens again? I wouldn't survive it again." The confusion changes to sympathy as Alex stands and walks behind me. Very gently he starts massaging my back and I relax.

"I understand Jake. I don't think I could have survived it the first time. You are a strong kat and I know if you can survive what you went through then you can survive letting your best friend know you are alive."

"I guess, but you still haven't answered my question. What if it happens again? I feel safe here. Dark Kat doesn't know I'm here. He isn't likely to find me either. If I go back it will be to the exact same situation that led to my capture in the first place. That's why I haven't gone back yet Alex. I'm scared to death it will happen again." Alex squeezes my shoulder in comfort and nods.

"I understand Jake. Let me say one thing though. You have to see Chance eventually but if you go back and decide you don't want to stay you can come back here. I'll have a job for you and I'll keep your apartment in decent shape until I know for sure what you decide to do." I stiffen for a second as I consider what he has said to me. It makes sense but I'm still nervous about it.

"Thanks Alex, I'll think about it. I appreciate you calming me down." Alex squeezes my shoulder again in to reassure me.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He abruptly changes the topic. I need to get back to work. I suggest you stay in here for the rest of the day and finish paper work. That way if Chance comes back you won't be out front." I nod and pull the paperwork back in front of me as Alex heads toward the door. I have a lot to think about.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, I hope more keep coming and new people choose to review.

Next chapter will be up as soon as my brain tells my body that it's ready to write the next chapter. I'm doing this from scratch so my brain needs to be willing to write. The next chapter will be soon though I promise.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers nyte-kat, and Yami Maleci. I hope I can get more people to review as the story continues Thanks in advance to all who review.

This chapter is told completely from Chance's POV, enjoy!

* * *

I sign in aggravation and defeat as I walk out of the auto shop. I don't know what made me decide to come all the way to Breston. I didn't have any leads. There were no clues that led me here, just my raw determination to find my best friend.

Jake has been missing for almost a year and his absence is eating away at me. It's hard not seeing my best friend and partner every morning when I walk downstairs. The shop isn't the same anymore without him teasing me about something or other and the job we did on the side… Well I'm still doing that. I have to. I would never be able to quit because, in a way, quitting would be like giving up on Jake.

I can't give up on my best friend. I guess that's why I've spent almost every moment I can spare looking for him. I want to find him and get him to come home so everything can be like it was before he left. I get the feeling though, that even if he does come back that things won't be the same as before.

Something happened to Jake, he wouldn't have left on his own. I know that whatever happened to him is keeping him away. I don't know what happened to him the night he disappeared and I don't know what has happened to him since that night either.

I just hope that Jake is okay, and that one day I see him again so that I'll know that he's okay. That's all I really care about, that my buddy, my best friend, is happy and safe. I've been worried sick about him since the day he didn't come home. I did everything in my power, as Chance Furlong and T-Bone, to find him but everything I have tried has come up empty.

This trip to Breston is the most recent in a search of the cities surrounding Megakat City. It is a few hours away but it's a city I think Jake would have liked. It's not as large as Megakat City but it is by no means small either. There is a low crime rate and the kats I have met have been friendly and helpful.

I take a list and a pencil out of my coat pocket and look it over. The name "Whitford Automotives" is one of the last auto shops on my list and I scratch a line through the name with the pencil. After tucking both items back in my pocket I look up and down the street before crossing to the other side. My stomach is demanding food and I continue down the street till I reach a small shopping district with a couple cafes and restaurants. A quick decision on my part and I'm heading for a small deli that looks inviting. After eating I head back outside and head off down the street again.

A few more minutes of walking and I decide to hail a taxi. I find one quickly and tell the driver the address of the next shop on my list. The kat informs me that it will take him about twenty minutes to get there so I relax to enjoy the scenery and let my thoughts wonder a bit.

As usual my thoughts wonder back to Jake, what can I, say I just can't get the guy off my mind. This time my thoughts focus not so much on Jake but Feral's reaction when he found out that Jake was missing. I had expected him to yell and scream about Jake skipping town but he didn't. In fact he was actually worried. I think the expression on my face when I told him that Jake was missing was enough for the man to get the hint that I was seriously worried about my best friend and that he should be too.

The commander didn't like our dare devil style of piloting but he did respect our friendship to some extent. He knew that we would die for each other if necessary. He also knew that Jake wasn't someone to just pick up and leave without a good reason. Not only that but he knew Jake's long list of accomplishments better then I did.

I admit it, when it came to our friendship Jake was always the brains. He kept my tail from failing high school and he got me through the academy. At the same time he was taking classes I will never pretend to understand. He was the golden kat of his graduating class. They must have called his name over a dozen times to accept different rewards the year he graduated.

He could have done anything he wanted with his future but he decided to fly with me instead and look where it got him. It got him kicked out of the Enforcers and forced into a managing a scrap yard. When he suggested we build our own jet I thought he was crazy but he made it work. He designed all he plans; built all the gadgets, built our jet from scratch… the list goes on. I never really appreciated everything he did until he wasn't there anymore. Good thing he left detailed plans that I can even follow or there wouldn't be a Swat Kats anymore.

I find myself smiling slightly as I think of everything my partner accomplished while we were together. How he put up with me all those years I'll never know. Feral didn't understand how our friendship worked either and that was why he respected it. He knew that Jake wouldn't just leave me behind and that was why Feral launched his own investigation into Jake's disappearance.

I didn't even know that the commander had done so until he arrived at the scrap yard a couple of weeks after finding out that Jake had gone missing with a thick file folder of information and possible leads. He said that I could follow them in any manner I wished because I could pursue avenues that he as head of the Enforcers could not.

It took me a second to figure out what he was trying to tell me but the answer came to me rather quickly. It had become evident that there was currently only one Swat Kat and the commander had put two and two together.

I had been overjoyed with the information and had pursued every lead and pushed every angle until fate had decided to smile on me. I found a contact who informed me that Dark Kat was trying to get some kats in the scientific community to work for him, willingly or not. The guy didn't know where the base was though.

I had never been more terrified for Jake's safety then I had been when I found that out. I knew from my experience as an Enforcer and a Swat Kat that Dark Kat was crazy and dangerous. If he had Jake then I knew Jake was in more danger then I had ever imagined.

I went to Feral with the information then started my own search for the base. By that time Jake had been gone nearly four months. It took me another month to finally find the place and arrange a raid with the Enforcers.

We came up empty handed. Dark Kat escaped and we didn't find Jake. I was devastated when Feral told me about the cells they found in the facility. Feral told me to give up and move on with my life. I went home that night and cried for the first time since Jake disappeared. I almost gave up then, I truly did. I got up the next morning and watched from a distance as the day passed almost mechanically as I tried not to break down again.

Then Callie showed up. She had been having less and less trouble with her car, most likely because we had replace pretty much everything in it at one point or another. She looked miserable and her mood momentarily pulled me out of mine. I asked what was bothering her and she lost it. Apparently Feral had been keeping her informed about Jake. I was shocked that she hadn't come to me even though I shouldn't have been. Feral had information she could access because of her job.

To be truthful I had always known that she had a thing for Jake but I had flirted with her just to tease Jake about it. I would always get a blush out of him when I did it too. Seeing her standing there in tears ended any façade I had been trying to piece together and I had pulled her to me. She had begged me not to give up on him and I didn't have the heart to say no to her.

The cab driver interrupts my reverie as he pulls up to the next shop. I pay him and head inside. The place doesn't turn up any new leads so I continue with my search until the list I have is finished before heading back to the hotel to get some rest. I most of the day tomorrow to search and there is no one I will be able to do it if I don't get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats.

Thanks to my constant reviewers. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The rest of the day passes without any more earth shattering events. I stay in the office doing paperwork while Alex works on the cars as they come in. Fate is smiling on us because the day is pretty slow and Alex is able to keep up with the work load without killing anyone or breaking anything.

I can hear him closing up the shop and making his way back to the office where I have attempted to bury myself under a mountain of paperwork. I can't see him as he enters but I know he's grinning as he makes his way towards the desk and peers over the pile at me.

"You have been busy I see." He jokes lightly. I smirk up at him.

"I needed something to keep my paws busy and all this paperwork just jumped on my desk. It was quite a shoving match to see who would die a quick death under my pen first." Alex laughs quietly at my words before becoming serious.

"How are you doing?" Now it's my turn for my smile to fall.

"Better then I was but still pretty lousy." I look down at the form in my paws. "I really hurt Chance pretty bad when I didn't go back didn't I." The statement is not a question. I've known Chance since middle school. Of course I hurt him, we were best friends. Alex sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jake. He didn't look the best. He was really upset when I told him I didn't know you. He looked like a fighter though." I smile sadly as I reflect on Chance. I may have been the brains of our friendship but Chance was my rock. He kept me going when I didn't know if I could keep going, especially after the crash and all the trouble we got into for that. I had felt like my life was ruined but Chance kept me going.

If Chance has any idea what I went through then I should let him know I'm still alive. Not many kats can live through what Dark Kat did to me and still maintain themselves as something other then a babbling mass. I got lucky I guess.

With a sigh I stand and head towards the small employee lounge to grab my stuff from the locker. Alex follows me and watches as I pull my jacket on.

"You are a different kat then you were when you first arrived here." I turn back to him and listen as he continues. "You look nothing like the kat that arrived here a couple months ago. You've thickened out, grown the hair, and changed your image completely. I like what you have become Jake." I blush slightly.

"You didn't know me before." Is all I say.

"But I saw a picture of you Jake. Chance had one of the two of you when he came in earlier today. The picture looked nothing like you. I wouldn't have recognized you as that kat if you hadn't told me about Chance in advance." I'm a little shocked by that comment.

_Have I really changed that much?_ I ask myself as I look myself over in the mirror on the inside of my locker door. I'm a lot thinner then I was before my capture, my hair has grown out, I hadn't really noticed just how much till now and my style is different. The dark clothing does wonders to ward off people and I feel safe in this color. The wrist bands also add to the "don't mess with me image". I look back at Alex.

"I guess I have changed haven't I." He nods.

"Few kats go through what you went through without being changed. You lived through it and did what you had to in order to pick up the pieces of your life." He pauses and looks me over. "I think you should go back to Megakat City and put the past to rest completely. As long as you stay here without closure then you are not going to be able to move past what happened." I stare at the wall past Alex and sigh.

"Is it really that easy? Is going back to Megakat City and announcing that I'm alive really going to help set my life back on track? I thought I had done that already when I picked myself up and started living again." Alex agrees with a small smile.

"Yeah you did that Jake. It's great that you did that but you have to put this thing with Chance behind you if you truly want to move on. If you don't part of you is always going to feel guilty about it and you won't be able to grow past it." I am in the process of closing my locker but his words stop me.

"Guilt? Is guilt what's really holding me back?" I had never thought about that before. Now that I am thinking about it I realize that what Alex is saying is true. I do feel guilty about leaving Chance. I try to rationalize why I feel guilty because I did have a good reason to leave but I just can't do it. I don't even realize it when my jacket slips from my numb fingers and Alex moves forward to pick it up.

He looks at me with concern as I snap out of it and take the jacket back from him. "You are right." I say and he looks at me in confusion. "I am feeling guilty about leaving." I slip my jacket on and zip it up before continuing.

"I think I'm heading home. I have some things to think about." Alex nods as we make our way to the door of the shop and head outside. The cool evening air sends chills down my spine as I watch Alex lock up. He looks over at me and waves me toward the back where his car is parked.

"I'll take you home." He offers. "You are way to thin and you will freeze to death if I leave you out here in the cold." A grin spreads across my face and he smirks at me as we both start running toward the back of the building and the car. This time he beats me and I tease him about being closer to the car when we started. He doesn't deny it as he unlocks the doors and we climb in.

The ride back to my apartment is spent joking back and forth about something or another. I tease him about Rei and he blushes slightly about it. He doesn't deny it though. He likes her I can tell and I encourage him to tell her so. This causes an even deeper blush to spread across his face as he tells me that if I keep badgering him about it then he will have to do so just to shut me up.

We arrive at my apartment building in good spirits. I get out of the car and Alex waits till I have the building door open and am safely inside before taking off. I am just lucky enough to catch the elevator as it opens. As I'm waiting for the other kats to exit a she-kat hurries up beside me. I know her because she lives down the hall from me. She's a sweet kat who is young, energetic and in to journalism. She waves to me as we enter the elevator and during the ride up to our floor we talk about how our respective days went.

As the elevator door opens we go our separate ways and I head down to my apartment. The TV is still on as I walk in and I glance over to see the weather-kat listing off the forecast for the night and tomorrow. I drop my keys on the table and put my cell phone on the charger. The ball cap goes back on the peg with my jacket beside it and I settle on the sofa to relax. I stretch and take the wrist bands off. They may hide the scars but the hinder the movement of my wrists. When the weather is over I head for the kitchen to make up a little dinner.

I eat while I watch the news and eventually start to drift off. As much as I would like to make my way into the bedroom I just don't have the energy and end up falling asleep on the sofa. I awake several hours later to find the apartment lit only by the flickering of the TV. With a sign I pull myself up and shut it off plunging the room into darkness.

The streetlights outside barely provide enough light as I make my way to the bedroom and fall onto the bed without changing. A shiver passes down my spine as I lay there in the dark and think over the day.

_I have to go back to Megakat City. I have to set things right with Chance. _I should but I don't want to. I've got a good life here. _Alex is right, you are not going to move past this without closure._ I roll over onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. My mind is working overtime as I weigh the pros and cons of staying here versus going back home. I know that nightmares aren't going to keep me up tonight; instead it is going to be my indecision. Despite that I'm so tired that I end up drifting off anyway.

I awake to the buzzing of my alarm. After showing and getting dressed I head into work and it's another day like yesterday. I stay in the office and finish the remaining paperwork while Alex works on the cars. I know that Chance is going back to Megakat City this afternoon so I'm not too worried about him showing up again. Despite that I know I should go find his hotel and make myself known. I don't though and the knowledge that I let the perfect opportunity to see my best friend in a place where I am comfortable eats at me.

A week passes before I finally snap under the pressure. My dreams have been haunted with nightmares about what Chance has probably been going through and I just can't handle them anymore. I have to see him so I can make peace with myself.

The night that I finally snapped I had called Alex in the middle of the night in tears. He had been sympathetic and understanding. That's when I told him I was going back. He had been surprised by my sudden conviction but encouraged me to go for it. He then told me that he was hanging up and that I could talk to him at work the next morning like a sane kat. There had been a hint of mirth in his voice and I knew he was trying to joke around with me.

The morning after I made that call I arrange to fly into Megakat City on Saturday morning. I let Alex know when I come into work and he in turn arranges for his mother to meet me at the airport.

Saturday morning dawns bright and cool as Alex drives me to the airport. He can tell I'm nervous about doing this. I haven't been to Megakat City since I left it over four months ago and the thought of going back to the city I once called home is making my stomach do back-flips. Alex can tell because he pulls me aside and tells me that everything will be here for me if things don't work out. The back-flips ease a little as I reaffirm that I will have a place to call home if things don't go well with Chance.

The voice over the loudspeaker is announcing the first call for my flight and Alex pulls me into a hug and whispers a few words of encouragement. He then pushes me toward the ticket counter. I hand my ticket to the kat behind the counter and take a deep breath before I start making my way to the plane.

I know there is no turning back now and steel myself for the difficult task that lies ahead of me. After nearly a year I'll be coming face to face with my best friend. It's something I need to do while at the same time it is something I will never be ready to do it. I've taken the first step though and hopefully it will be smooth sailing from here on.


	7. Chapter 6

I spend most of the flight just staring out the window. The last time I was in a plane was almost five months ago and I spent that flight in much the same way. At that time I had only had my freedom again for about two months and those two months had been spent rebuilding my nearly shattered body.

I owe Abby big time for forcing me to get myself back in shape. I also owe her a ton of money for all the herbs and creams she used to help heal my back. I tried to pay her back shortly after I got settled in Breston but the sweet little kat had rejected my offer with a smile. She said seeing me healthy was payment enough and I accepted that.

It has been almost five months since I have flown and I am fascinated to watch as the clouds go by. I miss flying so much. I remember the chills that would go down my spine every time I got close to a jet. The Turbo-Kat was my baby much more then she ever was Chance's. I did build her after all. The plans that built her were mine, everything from the navigation controls to the weapons systems. I'll never build anything that I will be more proud of then that jet.

The butterflies that are in my stomach just won't settle and even though I try to relax and nap I don't succeed very well. My mind keeps going over different scenarios of how this meeting with Chance will go. He could resent me and tell me to leave; he could welcome me back with open arms, a mixture of both. There are so many possibilities bouncing around in my head that I have a headache.

With a sigh I reach into my carry on bag and pull out the bottle of pain killers I keep inside it. I don't take drugs very often. Only when my back gets really stiff or I have a headache. Right now both of circumstances apply. My back is killing because I'm so tense and my head is splitting because of all thoughts swirling around inside it.

I stretch out a little and am finally able to fall asleep as the pain killers kick in. I am awakened by the flight attendants light hand on my shoulder. I almost recoil violently from the unexpected touch but stop myself and manage to thank her for waking me. The butterflies in my stomach triple as it is announced that we will be beginning our final descent into Megakat City International Airport.

Abby will be waiting for me to get off the plane. At least someone I know will be there. I couldn't do this alone. I buckle my safety belt and look down to find that my paws are trembling terribly. _Come on Jake, pull yourself together. You can't have a panic attack here._ The woman beside me smiles over at me.

"I get a little nervous too during take offs and landings too. It's natural." I nod weakly to her the whole time thanking that most of the scar tissue on my face is on the side opposite her.

"It's not the flight so much as what comes after the flight." At her confused look I continue. "I'm going to see a friend I haven't seen in almost a year. I don't know how we will take my sudden reappearance." The woman smiles at me again.

"If he really cares about you then he won't care how long you stayed away." Her honest and simple words strike me and a feel a few of the freaking butterflies die slow painful deaths. There are still more of them then there were when I got on the plane but it's a little easier to breath and the worry of a full out panic attack eases slightly. To calm myself further I grip the arm rests and squeeze my eyes shut.

I'm still shaking; I can feel it as the plane touches down on the runway. _I don't know if I can do this. I have to do this. I don't know if I can. _Those are the two thoughts that loop over and over in my head as the plane grinds to a halt. A couple seconds later the flight attendant announces we can remove our seatbelts and exit the plane in an orderly fashion.

_You can do this Jake. You need to do it, for yourself and for Chance_. I unbuckle the seatbelt and the she-kat who had spoken to me earlier gives me a small smile as she grabs her bag.

"You will do fine I'm sure. Good luck." I nod to her as I stand and grab my bags. The small bag feels like it weighs a ton as I make my way off the plane and into the airport terminal. As soon as I am clear I pull my ball cap a little lower over my face and start scanning the crowd for Abby.

I spot the brightly smiling she-kat and wave to her. She practically runs to me and embraces me in a warm hug.

"You look wonderful dear. I see Alex is making you eat and exercise." I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah he took pretty good care of me. I'll never be able to repay the debt I owe you two." The little she-kat's smile brightens.

"You don't owe us a thing Jake. You are such a sweet kat. I consider you a son and Alex considers you like a younger brother." I smile at that. It's nice knowing that if things don't turn out well with Chance that I'll have a place to go back to. Abby interrupts my thoughts.

"Let's go get your luggage dear. We don't want it to get lost now do we?" I shake my head as she starts guiding me through the bustling airport toward the luggage claim. We get there just as the luggage from my flight is starting to come out. I survey the mass of suitcases and bags and finally spot my black duffle.

I didn't bring a lot of stuff with me, in part because I don't own a lot. The essential things from my apartment and my clothes are really all I brought. The other stuff is still in my apartment in Breston. I didn't want to completely pick up my life when I decided to come back to Megakat City. If things don't work out then I have a place to go that's not completely unfamiliar.

Alex will take care of all that for me and if I need to go back to get the rest of my stuff because I choose to stay here then he understands that as well. He didn't want to add any pressure on me about coming back. He told me before I left to do whatever is best for me. That's the only way I'll be happy and I appreciate what he is encouraging me to do. He wants me to make my own choice without pressure from him. I couldn't ask for anything better.

After grabbing my bag I follow Abby toward the parking garage. I drop the bag in the backseat before climbing into the front and reclining the seat. I want to relax a little before I go to see Chance and the soft music that starts playing as Abby turns on the car relaxes me. Before I know it I'm asleep. Abby decides not to wake me and takes me back to her ranch.

We finally get to the house and she wakes me. It's about mid afternoon here as I compare my watch to the clock on the dashboard. I fiddle with the buttons and manage to accurately set my watch so it shows Megakat time rather then Breston time. I grab my bag from the back and follow Abby into her house. She hurries off to the kitchen and I can hear her yelling something about getting lunch ready.

I make my way over to the couch in the living room and make myself comfortable. The blanket that is draped over the back of the couch is wrapped around me as I lay there watching TV and remembering the two months I spent recovering.

About fifteen minutes later Abby enters with a tray carrying lunch for the both of us. The smell of fresh homemade soup and baked bread waifs down to me and I stretch.

"It smells wonderful." I tell her as she pushes one of the bowls toward me. I accept it and we sit there in silent companionship. The conversation picks up slowly as I tell her about her son's latest antics. By the time I'm done telling her about one story she is laughing sweetly with a smile that reaches her eyes.

"You have changed so much since I found you a year ago Jake. You would barely speak to me those first couple of weeks after you woke up. You were so withdrawn and I was worried about you. I'm so pleased to see the turn around in your attitude." I blush slightly.

"You forced me to open back up. I hated you for that at first. I won't lie to you about that. I really wanted to die when I remembered what happened to me. You didn't give up on me though." A couple tears track down my cheeks and I wipe them away nervously.

Abby just smiles gently. "I'm glad we could make a difference Jake. I'm glad you have finally decided to go back home. It's a big step for you. I don't think you will regret it." I nod and decide to lighten the mood by telling Abby about Alex's crush on Rei. The she-kat's eyes light up at the prospect and the comfortable feeling that we had earlier returns. We spend the rest of the afternoon just relaxing and talking.

As the afternoon ends the butterflies start to grow in my chest again and I look down to find my paws shaking again. Abby can tell what's bothering me and reaches over to grasp one of my paws in hers.

"Are you ready to do this? It's getting later in the afternoon and the scrap yard will be closing soon." The shaking of my paws worsens but now it's not just my paws it's my entire body. Abby can see this and moves over beside me. "It's going to be all right Jake. Just calm down. Let's get your stuff together and I'll take you out to the yard."

I nod weakly and stand. My bags are still near the door but I take my time gathering up my stuff anyway. Abby is waiting patiently as I gather everything and when I finally look like I'm ready she waves for me to follow her as she makes her way toward her car. I follow as the butterflies in my stomach continue to get worse but somehow get my stuff and myself into the car.

Abby starts the car and I arrange the seat so I can see the scenery as it passes. We don't talk much as she drives into the city and I find myself fiddling with the radio dial to create some noise to break the silence. I finally settle on a radio station as the song is about to change. The song is "Scars" by Papa Roach.

Oh god I can feel myself shaking as I listen to the song but I can't reach over and turn it. It's hitting too close to home and I just can't force myself to reach over and change the station.

I absently wipe the tears from my cheeks and Abby glances over at me in concern. She doesn't change the song though. She lets it continue as wave after wave of emotion crashes through me. Gently she reaches over and places a paw on my leg. The contact is god sent and the tightness of my chest loosens enough so I can breathe again._  
_

The song ends and the final line leaves my mind reeling. The song hit so close to home it's scary. Especially that last line. _I gotta move on with my own life _That is exactly what I have to do. I can't let this get me down. If Chance doesn't want to be around me then I have my own life back in Breston where I'll be accepted. I don't think Chance will turn me away though. Not if his trip to Breston was any indication.

I smile over at Abby and she seems to relax. I realize that I had worried her when I broke down like that.

"I'm okay." I whisper. "The song just hit so close to home. I didn't know how to deal with it at first." I swallow. "It was right though. I have to move on with my own life, with or without Chance. I can do this for myself." Abby's face breaks into the first true smile I've seen since the start of the car trip.

"I'm glad you came to that decision Jake. I hope it goes well." We are getting closer to the scrap yard now and I tell Abby to pull over to the side of the road.

"I'll walk in from here." I can tell that Abby doesn't like that idea in the least but I just smile at her. "I'll be okay. I promise. I need to do things this way. I have my cell phone with me and plenty of cash if I need to call a cab." Abby sighs.

"Are you sure Jake? I can wait if you want." I shake my head as I open the door and grab my bag from the backseat.

"I'll let you know how things turn out I promise."

"Well all right." She reaches over and catches my wrist. "Be careful dear, and the best of luck." A tired smile graces my face.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll talk to you soon." I grip her hand gently before detangling myself from her and moving away from the car. She gives me one last concerned look as she turns the car around to head back to the ranch.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats, period.

Thanks to my reviewers. I love reviews, please review.

As promised the time for friends to reunite has come. This chapter rotates between Jake and Chance's POV. I think the divisions are pretty obvious, if anyone is confused contact me. Okay on with the story.

* * *

I watch from the side of the road as Abby turns the car around and starts to drive in the direction of the city. Once the car is finally out of sight I lower my bag to the ground and pull off my baseball cap. I run a nervous paw through my hair before putting the cap back on and pulling it down so it shades my face.

With a sigh I grab the bag from the ground and count to ten before I start walking toward the scrap-yard. I top the small hill that had hidden my arrival and look down at the yard as a pit forms in my stomach. It's been almost a year since I was last here. As I look out over what I left behind I suddenly don't want to be here. I almost turn and run but a little annoying voice in my head stops me.

_You can't run Jake, if you run now this will haunt you the rest of your life._ I shift the bag a little higher on my shoulder and look over the yard. Not much has changed in the last year, sure the piles of scrap have grown but the place is still basically how I remember it.

I look toward the horizon and sigh. The sun is just starting to set and Chance would have shut the garage down about a half an hour ago. I won't have to deal with annoying customers and it will be just me and Chance, face to face for the first time in a year.

_All I have to do is jump the fence and trigger the alarms. That way Chance will have warning of my presence and I'll know I've done something to warn him. _If I really wanted I could deactivate the alarm system we had installed around the parameter and just walk up to the house unannounced. I don't want to do that though. I don't think Chance would appreciate that too much.

Slowly I force myself to start moving again. All too quickly I'm at the parameter. Unless Chance has expanded the itI shouldn't have triggered anything yet. The fence is pretty low; we had a damn good alert system installed before I left so a high fence wasn't necessary.

I consider leaving my duffel bag outside the fence but decide against it. Knowing what I have to do I remove the bag from my shoulder and launch it over the fence. It skids to a halt and launches a small cloud of dust into the air. I count to ten again before following my bag. The scarring on my back protests the sudden motion and I almost fall. Fortunately I'm able to recover and land in a crouch on the opposite side of the fence.

I get up, dusting myself off as I do so before dusting off my bag. When I have most of the dust off my clothes and bag I pick the bag up and start making my way through the yard toward the house. I'm sure that by now Chance has realized that he has an intruder and it will only be a couple minutes before he's out here investigating.

* * *

_What the heck is that buzzing? _I ask myself as I slide out from under the Turbokat. As I walk toward the control panel I run my hand along the freshly polished surface of our jet. She will always be our jet, nothing will ever change that. Jake put too much time and effort into our baby for me to consider the Turbokat mine alone. If he doesn't return then at least I'll have something important to remember him by.

I've worked by tail off keeping her in as near to perfect shape as possible. I am still a Swat Kat after all and where would the Swat Kat's be without the Turbokat? I finally reach the control panel and flip a couple switches till I find out what the heck is buzzing. I'm more then a little surprised when I realize that the parameter alarm is going off.

I've already shut down the garage for the night so it can't be a customer. _Maybe it's Callie._ The poor she-kat comes around once or twice a week. She doesn't want to be alone right now and I can't blame her. She misses Jake almost as much, if not more, than I do.

I head for the ladder and make my way up to the house. If it is Callie then I should at least be there to greet her. I can just see myself climbing out of the hanger and having to explain why we have a hanger under the house.

Once I'm upstairs I flip the porch lights on and look outside. There is still some natural light but I don't see Callie's car. Concerned I step outside and scan the part of the yard I can see. Nothing moves and I start to wonder if the security system has a glitch in it. It hasn't needed to be worked on since Jake disappeared but you can never be too sure with that kind of stuff.

To be sure nothing is amiss I decide to check things out on my own really quick. Once an Enforcer always and Enforcer and all that jazz. I curse my paranoia out-loud as I head back inside to grab my jacket.

* * *

I know when Chance comes out on the porch because of the glow that comes from the lights he turned on as he did so. I can't see the house yet but I can hear Chance cursing about something. A small smile crosses my lips. At least some things don't change.

Chance is fumbling around on the porch again and I can hear him moving in my direction. A feeling of numbing dread settles in my stomach and I have to force my body to move in his direction as well. _I can do this. I don't have a choice now. _Chance rounds the corner of the scrap pile that had separated us first and stops.

"Can I help you? This is property of the city government and you are trespassing." I try to speak but my mouth is suddenly dry. I can feel my paws trembling slightly and I grip the strap of my bag tighter. It takes all my effort to keep from running then and there. Finally I manage to speak.

"Chance?" I'm lucky I get that much out before my throat tightens and I can't speak anymore. Chance is staring at me in shock and I'm suddenly terrified that he's going to start yelling at me.

"Jake?!" His voice is a mixture of disbelief and relief. I nod weakly and the next thing I know he has crossed the distance between us and pulled me into a tight hug. I can't take it anymore and the shaking moves from my paws to my body. My bag slips from my arm and falls unnoticed onto the ground.

Much to my relief Chance doesn't seem like he's angry, at least not right this second. I can feels waves of concern and relief rolling off him and they make me shake even harder as a year's worth of fear and pain release themselves all at once. There is nothing I can do but stay there and let Chance support me because I know I'm not going to stand on my own for a couple minutes. Much to my luck this seems to be exactly what he is doing.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect after grabbing my jacket and heading out into the yard. I definitely didn't expect to find some kat wondering around, let alone Jake. I knew when he whispered my name that it was Jake. There was no mistaking his voice even if his appearance had changed.

I can tell just by holding him against me that he has lost a lot of weight. He's shaking so badly and tears are rolling unhindered down his face. I think I'm crying as well but don't acknowledge them. Wiping them away would mean letting go of Jake and I'm afraid that if I do he will end up being some kind of figment of my imagination.

He seems so fragile. Gently I start rubbing my paws up and down his arms. This seems to calm him and he slowly moves back a little so I'm not completely supporting him like I was before. He won't look me in the eye and this concerns me more then anything.

"Jake?" He still won't look at me. "It's okay buddy just calm down." My words seem to have the opposite affect on him then I had hoped. _Holy kats he looks so small. He looks healthy though, that's a relief._ I'm worried sick about him but I have to stay calm. If I freak out then it's not going to help him. _He looks about ready to fall over._ I make a decision and slowly move toward Jake. He is purposely avoiding my gaze. I can tell and the hat he's wearing isn't helping.

He still shaking, less then he was a second ago but it is still visible. I reach down slowly and pick up the duffle bag from the ground then speak to Jake again.

"Let's get inside. It's too cool to stay out here." He nods and moves away from me completely. As he does so his kneesstart to buckle, before he can hit the ground though I move forward and catch him. I gently lift him into my arms and realize just how lite he really is. He buries his head on my shoulder and I can hear a muffled

"Thanks Chance." As I carry him inside. I lower him into the recliner and he immediately curls into a tight ball. I decide then and there that if Dark Kat did this to him then he is a dead kat. No one does something like this to Jake without facing my wraith.

"Jake, its okay buddy. Look at me. You are safe I'm not going to let anything hurt you." I gently take his paw but he pulls back from me. I take the reaction in stride and gently probe him for information.

"What happened Jake? I know this is going to be difficult but I need to know what happened to you." My voice is gentle and soothing, like a father talking to his kitten. "You can tell me Jake. I promise I won't hurt you.

* * *

_Holy kats he wants me to tell him what happened._ I won't look at him as I speak. "Dark Kat, almost six months." Are the only words I manage to get out before I start crying again. Chance stiffens at the mention of Dark Kat but his anger immediately turns to concern for me.

"I thought you had abandoned me. It was nearly six months Chance." I manage to choke out in a whisper. Chance looks down at the floor before looking back at me.

"I didn't give up Jake, I promise. God I've been searching for you since the day you disappeared. Everybody else had given up hope that you were alive." Chance's admission that he was concerned about me and didn't give up searching for me causes a burden to lift off my shoulders.

_He didn't abandon me. How could I have been so stupid? _I still haven't looked at Chance in the face. He hasn't seen the scar tissue yet. My hair and the hat cover most of it. I don't want him to know the details but he will see it soon enough.

"I'm sorry Chance; I should have had more faith in you. I didn't know what to think though. I was terrified. It was so bad you have no idea." I lean back in the chair and my hair falls away from my face to reveal part of the scar tissue. "There was nothing I could do to stop them. I can't count the number of times he beat me"

Chance is staring in horrified silence at the side of my face. He reaches forward slowly and brushes the tip of his fingers against the tissue. I flinch and Chance starts crying.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I nod weakly.

"It's not your fault Chance. You weren't there; you couldn't have prevented what happened." He doesn't look convinced but he accepts it.

"I'm just glad you are alive. Jake, that's all that matters. I'll help you get through this." He pauses. "Is there anything else I should know? You said you were a prisoner for almost six months, where did you go after that?"

I take a deep breath. This is when I tell Chance that I was too scared to face him till now. "I got taken in by a sweet-hearted widow. She found me passed out on her property after I managed to escape and she nursed me back to health. I've been working with her son out in Breston for the past 4 months." I swallow hard.

"I was too scared to come back Chance. I didn't know how you would react. I needed to recover and learn to live with what happened before I could pick up my life again." Much to my relief Chance seems to understand. He listens to my story and his only comment is that he wished I had called him. He wouldn't have cared where I was just so he had known I was alive. I feel bad about that and he can tell so he lets the subject drop.

As we have been talking I've slowly started to relax more and more. It feels good to have my best friend back and I can tell Chance feels the same way.

"Callie has been worried sick about you." I look at Chance in shock. We had decided to move the conversation away from my captivity since it made me so uncomfortable and Chance had started telling me about what had happened here.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The girl loves you Jake. I can call her and have her come out. She will be overjoyed to see you." My mind is still stuck on the word love.

"She can't love me, not after what I did to you two." Chance is smirking at me.

"Well she's crazy then because she does love you. I'll call her so you can come out. I think hearing from her will do you good." Before I can stop him Chance is already on the phone with Callie. I can't help but feel a little bit nervous. I haven't seen her in almost a year. Despite my nerves Chance's concern for me is comforting.

Chance hangs up the phone. "She's on her way. I didn't tell her about you, just that I needed her to come out." I nod as I sit there. The butterflies are coming back as we sit there in silence waiting for her to show up. Eventually we hear a car in the lot and Chance goes out to meet her. I stay on the couch and the two enter chatting about something. Callie turns toward me and stares at me like she has seen a ghost. Suddenly the biggest smile I've ever seen graces her face and she races over to me and throws herself into my lap.

We are both crying as I pull her close. She buries her face on my shoulder and I start running my paws through her hair. As I do this I whisper gentle apologies in her ear. She calms and looks up at me to notice the scarring for the first time. This is the moment of truth. I fully expect her to be repulsed. Instead she reaches up with delicate fingers and gently touches the damaged tissue. I have to force myself to not pull away as she rubs her paw across the marks.

"It's okay Jake. I'm here now and Chance and I are always going to be here for you." I feel tears spring to my eyes as she speaks to me. Her voice is so gentle and sweet that I can't help but believe her.

"Thanks Callie." I shiver. "I think if you guys can help me that I'll get past this and move on with my life."

* * *

WOOHOO, finished, well maybe a short epilogue but nothing major. I haven't decided yet.

I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. It's my first Swat Kats fic and my first major fic on this site.

REVIEWS, I need many many reviews now that this fic is finished. Tell me what you liked, didn't like? Do you guys want a sequel or an unrelated story? I have an idea for a Swat Kats fic that's completetly unrelated to this one. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
